tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Visit from Thomas
A Visit from Thomas is a Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episode, released on Thomas' Trusty Friends/On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures. Plot Thomas takes the Fat Controller to see the site for the new school the Pack are preparing. After the Fat Controller leaves, Max tells Oliver to hurry up, but he takes no notice. However, his bucket hits something hard buried in the ground. Oliver's operator suggests that it could be important, so the Foreman calls Miss Jenny, who calls the Fat Controller, who calls the Experts. The Experts realise that Oliver has discovered a dinosaur bone. Using his chisel, Oliver digs away more earth to uncover a complete dinosaur skeleton. A photographer takes a picture of Oliver with the dinosaur and the following day, Thomas brings the Fat Controller, who shows the Pack that Oliver is on the front page of the Sodor Times with the headline: "Digger Digs Dino!" Characters * Jack * Alfie * Oliver * Max * Ned * Sir Topham Hatt * Miss Jenny * The Experts * The Foreman * Thomas (does not speak) * Buster (does not speak) * Kelly (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Isobella (cameo) * Monty (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Maithwaite * The Watermill * Sodor Construction Company Yard * McColl Farm Trivia * This episode was originally to be titled "Oliversaurus," although that title name is listed on Virgin TV Anywhere's website. * Stock footage from Toby's Windmill is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Three Cheers for Thomas. * This is the final episode that Max appears without Monty. Goofs * When the narrator says "The Fat Controller had given land for the school", the scene is mirrored. * Because the scene was mirrored, Annie and Clarabel's names are presented backwards. * During the scene where Miss Jenny was showing the Fat Controller the site for the pool, Oliver had his digger removed in one shot. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Thomas' Trusty Friends DVD Boxsets * The Ultimate Collection * 5 Exciting DVDs US * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Thomas' Trusty Friends * On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures/Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Totally Thomas Volume 5 AUS/NL/GER * Thomas' Trusty Friends Gallery File:AVisitfromThomastitlecard.png|Title card File:AVisitFromThomasUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:Toby'sWindmill1.png|Stock footage File:AVisitFromThomas1.png File:AVisitfromThomas8.png|Mirrored stock footage File:AVisitFromThomas2.png File:AVisitFromThomas3.png File:AVisitFromThomas4.png File:AVisitFromThomas5.png|The Fat Controller and Miss Jenny File:AVisitFromThomas6.png File:AVisitFromThomas7.png|Buster File:AVisitFromThomas8.png File:AVisitFromThomas9.png File:AVisitFromThomas10.png File:AVisitFromThomas11.png File:AVisitFromThomas12.png File:AVisitFromThomas13.png File:AVisitFromThomas14.png File:AVisitFromThomas15.png File:AVisitFromThomas16.png File:AVisitFromThomas17.png File:AVisitFromThomas18.png File:AVisitFromThomas19.png File:AVisitFromThomas20.png File:AVisitFromThomas21.png File:AVisitFromThomas22.png File:AVisitFromThomas23.png File:AVisitFromThomas24.png File:AVisitFromThomas25.png File:AVisitFromThomas26.png File:AVisitFromThomas27.png File:AVisitFromThomas28.png File:AVisitFromThomas29.png File:AVisitFromThomas30.png File:AVisitFromThomas31.png File:AVisitFromThomas32.png File:AVisitFromThomas33.png|Miss Jenny, the Fat Controller, and the experts File:AVisitFromThomas34.png File:AVisitFromThomas35.png|The expert with the red moustache File:AVisitFromThomas36.png File:AVisitFromThomas37.png File:AVisitFromThomas38.png File:AVisitFromThomas39.png File:AVisitFromThomas40.png|The expert with the fuzzy beard File:AVisitFromThomas41.png File:AVisitFromThomas42.png File:AVisitFromThomas43.png File:AVisitFromThomas44.png File:AVisitFromThomas45.png File:AVisitFromThomas46.png File:AVisitFromThomas47.png File:AVisitFromThomas49.png File:AVisitFromThomas50.png File:AVisitFromThomas51.png File:AVisitFromThomas52.png File:AVisitFromThomas53.png|Oliver and the dinosaur File:AVisitFromThomas54.png File:AVisitFromThomas55.png File:AVisitFromThomas56.png File:AVisitFromThomas57.png File:AVisitFromThomas58.png File:AVisitFromThomas59.png File:AVisitfromThomasBehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the scenes File:AVisitfromThomasBehindtheScenes2.png|Behind the scenes File:OnSitewithThomasBehindtheScenes.png|Behind the scenes Episode File:A Visit From Thomas-British Narration|UK Narration File:A Visit from Thomas-American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Jack and the Sodor Construction Company episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video